We propose to establish a DERC within the University of Virginia Diabetes Center. The research base of the proposed DERC includes 43 scientists with distinguished research accomplishments in the fields of diabetes, endocrinology, immunology, cell signaling and vascular disease. Their research is organized in 3 thematic areas autoimmunity, insulin secretion and action and vascular complications of diabetes. These are areas of current strength and future growth for diabetes at Virginia. The proposed DERC will be a magnet to attract faculty and research support in diabetes and its complications to the institution. The proposed DERC will center around 5 scientific core laboratories, and the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs. Organizational structure and grants management by an Administrative Core will support these activities. The Cores include a Genetics Core that will give DERC members facilities for genotyping, linkage analysis and generating speed congenics; a Biomolecular Research Core with tools for DNA sequencing and peptide and oligonucleotide synthesis as well as unique capabilities for protein sequencing using mass spectroscopy; an Animal Characterization Core that will facilitate detailed metabolic, imaging and behavior assessment of nutritionally, genetically, pharmacologically or behaviorally treated rodents as well as facilities for immune assay and phospho and fluoro imaging; a Cell and Islet Isolation Core that will provide facilities to isolate and characterize islets, adipocytes, and isolated muscles, as well as routine access to tissue culture reagents; and a Integrated Data Management Core that will bring mathematical tools to analyze, integrate and archive data from individual laboratories and from other Cores to enhance research programs of center investigators. These capabilities in our scientific cores promise to drive a period of discovery in diabetes and endocrine research at the University of Virginia. Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs will introduce new investigators to diabetes research in an environment of research excellence.